Maybe We Could Learn a Thing Or Two
by clo7615
Summary: Annabeth was 23 she had never been in love, and quite frankly she never wanted to be in it either. Percy was 24 and had the exact same problem as Annabeth. Thalia is Annabeth's friend and Nico is Percy's. Thaila and Nico are dating and drag their friends to a party maybe just maybe Annabeth and Percy will find love among one another.


**Hi this is just a quick little Valentine's Day one-shot hope you like it, by the way it's all written in third person also I'm not sure when my new story will be coming out I hope soon, enjoy!**

Annabeth:

Once again Valentine's Day rolled around, and Annabeth was not happy.

To her the 14th February was just another day of the year not some stupid day for love.

That's what she thought, and thought what everybody else should think as well.

Percy:

This would be Percy's 24th Valentine's Day now. And to him he has had 23 too many.

He didn't believe in love, all it even is a pointless subject, the person you claim to be 'in love' with will one day or another leave you or the other way around because in the end there are only two possible roots, death or splitting up. It would only be a matter of time before any of them anyway.

So to sum it up he wasn't 'in love' with the idea of being 'in love'

No one's pov:

These may have that in common but what else?

Oh right, they both have annoying friends. Annabeth's best friend Thalia and Percy's best friend Nico.

Recently Thalia and Nico had started dating maybe along the lines that information could be handy...

Annabeth:

"Come on Annie it'll be fun Nico's picking me up in an hour he'll have his friend with him I don't want to be in a car with two boys on my own please." Thalia pleaded as Annabeth just sighed signalling that she had given in after ten minutes straight of arguing about it.

"Fine but you owe me big time, and you have to find me something to wear." Annabeth said in an annoyed voice.

As Thalia smirked she walked over to Annabeth's wardrobe and looked for something for her to wear.

Annabeth just sunk down into her chair and picked up the leaflet it read:

Valentine's Day disco,

At the XY club,

Singles and couples all welcome,

No age limit

Closes...

Annabeth rolled her eyes knowing that if there was no closing time this party's gonna go all night. Yay!

 _58 minutes later:_

Annabeth stood in front of the mirror with a small smile on her face.

Thalia had picked out for her, a pair of black leggings and a blue floaty top with a white vest underneath, a pair of blue cosy socks and her black combat boots.

She was really happy with what she was wearing but still dreading what the night would have in store.

Percy:

"Nico, haven't we gotta go pick up your girlfriend now so we can get to this stupid party, and then leave the stupid party?" Percy said to Nico as he sat on the sofa tying his converse.

"Yeah go get in the car you're the designated driver." Percy let out a huff and a mutter, then grabbed his car keys and left the apartment with a slam to the front door.

Being the designated driver wasn't Percy's main problem it was the fact he was being dragged to this stupid party that annoyed him the most.

Percy wasn't much of a party person he would much rather stay home and watch a movie but that unfortunately wasn't much of a choice this time.

As soon as Nico had gotten in the car he ushered Percy to drive as they were already late to pick Thalia up, who had text Nico only mere minutes ago telling him her friend would be going as well.

Percy drove their in a record time, Nico had told him to speed up though so it wasn't a surprise that it only took 4.5 minutes to get there.

They beeped the horn and two girls came out. Nico got out of the passenger side and he and Thalia got in the back, which meant Percy had to sit with the mysterious blond haired beauty.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." The blond said as she shook Percy's hand.

"I'm Percy." He gave her a friendly smile and they actually got on really well with each other, so well they had even started their own little conversation in the front.

They soon arrived, and hopped out of the car.

Thalia and Nico ran straight out and straight through the door, whereas Annabeth and Percy got out slowly considering both of them were dreading going to this party.

"So I take it Thalia dragged you here." Percy asked her, she just smiled shyly and nodded her head.

"Yeah Nico dragged me here as well." He said.

Neither of them went through the door, instead they just kept staring at each other.

"What's the chance that any of them two are going to want to go home any time soon?" Annabeth asked with a focused look on her face.

"About a 0.999% chance why?" Percy answered,

"How about we go for a walk I know you don't wanna go to the party, why don't we go on a walk instead." Percy smiled and then answered,

"Sure, I'd love to." Annabeth smiled and the two walked off from the opposite way of the party, not even taking a glance behind them.

Annabeth:

Before they had time to notice they were already a mile away from the party.

They got caught up in little conversations, and by the time they had realised they were about a mile away from the party, they already both felt that they could write a very detailed description of the other person's life.

"So what job do you have?" Percy asked,

"I'm an architect at my mother's firm, not ideal for me but it pays the bills, what about you?"

"I'm a marine biologist I work at the sea life centre at the moment it's just temporary I think. So do you live with Thalia, I share an apartment with Nico and he does not stop banging on about Thalia."

Annabeth laughed and so did Percy, Annabeth loved his laugh it was her new favourite sound.

"Yeah I share an apartment with Thalia and all she talks about is Nico. Personally I don't really understand or am even interested in the subject of love so I don't get what goes on in her mind really" Annabeth said with one side of her mouth elevated into a smile.

"Me too, love for me is just one complicated problem after another, the world is a harsh place love just makes you more vulnerable and open so the world can swallow you up. All my life I have steered clear of love, it hurts more in the end anyway." He said with a similar smile to Annabeth.

"You know we have a lot more in common than I thought we would have when I first saw you." She said with a full on smile now.

"Yeah I've never met anyone like you, you're different. You're the only person I have ever met who sees the world in my perspective, who gets what I say, you're special." He said also with a smile.

"Maybe just maybe I understand what Thalia and Nico feel." She said as they both stopped waking and turned to each other.

"Yeah maybe we could learn a thing or two from Thalia and Nico." Percy quickly said as he moved his face closer to Annabeth's.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Percy asked an inch away from her.

"Yes."

Percy placed a light kiss on her lips, anything more would be weird but that just felt like the right thing to do.

They both pulled back smiling, and walked hand in hand back to the party.

When they got there they saw Thalia and Nico stumbling out of the door drunk. Perfect timing.

Percy opened the back door and him and Annabeth shoved them in.

Then they both got in the front, and sighed.

They all drove in a comfortable silence back to Annabeth and Thalia's.

In the back they were both passed out snoring, quite loudly actually.

When they pulled up outside the apartment building Percy and Annabeth helped Thalia get in Annabeth put her in her bed and went back to where Percy was stood in the living room.

"So when will I see you again?" Percy asked,

"How about you pick me up tomorrow at 12 and we can do something?" Annabeth said walking closer to Percy.

"Great I'll plan something for us to do."

They both got closer and closed the gap once again, only this time the kiss lasted for a tiny bit longer.

Before Percy left Annabeth placed one last kiss on Percy's cheek, leaving Percy with a goofy smile on his face.

They both said goodnight and Annabeth had never been so happy in her life. Perhaps she was being a little obsessive about love. Maybe she didn't realise that one day it could actually happen to her.

 _5 years later:_

"You may now kiss the bride."

Percy Jackson kissed the now Annabeth Jackson like never before they kissed like nothing could tear them apart, because it couldn't.

"I love you," Percy whispered

"I love you too." Annabeth whispered back.

It was the best feeling in the world to be in love, even if it did one day long in the future end, you have to cherish the time you had to love them because if you don't you'll never get that satisfaction of feeling loved.

Maybe you could learn a thing or two from their story...

 **Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you liked this little Valentine's Day one-shot, it wasn't my best -worked but I wanted to post a one-shot so I did. Also I tried out a new style of writing and I don't think I like it so anything else I write is always going to be in first person of the different characters instead of being in third person.**

 **Anyway let me know if you liked it,**

 **Review, thanks!**

 **Clo7615**


End file.
